


you are everything i want

by ska1224



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Leonard "Bones" McCoy - Freeform, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott - Freeform, Nyota Uhura - Freeform, Spock (Star Trek) - Freeform, pavel chekov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ska1224/pseuds/ska1224
Summary: rq:  "I'd love anything abt the crew post-Beyond waiting at Yorktown for the ship to be repaired and just chilling and enjoying themselves, any ship (+ Sulu's fam!)"





	you are everything i want

**Author's Note:**

> a super short fluff fic

It was nice, Hikaru thought, to just sit with his family.

The trio of Sulus and a few members of the crew were at the Sulu household, sprawled across three couches. Kirk and McCoy were playing with Demora, as Scotty, Chekov, Ben, and Uhura chatted. Spock was sitting by his boyfriends, watching them as they played peek-a-boo with the toddler. 

After what had transpired with Krall, seeing so many smiles was a pleasant sight to see. Of course while the ship was being repaired, Hikaru and Ben had offered to take as many crew members into their humble little home as they could. The Captain, Doctor, and First Officer had accepted and were sharing the room across from Demora’s. 

During the days, however, many of the crew stopped by to socialize, having nothing better to do. Sometimes they’d go to Ben’s greenhouse to see Demora’s plants, other times they would be doing what they were doing just now–and always, Hikaru would be watching it all, a cup of the finest coffee Yorktown could buy cradled in his hand.

Yes, it was nice, Hikaru thought, to just sit with his family.


End file.
